Milhouse-Mart Supercenter/Credits
Created By Matt Groening Developed By James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon [[Milhouse-Mart Supercenter|'Milhouse-Mart Supercenter']] Executive Producer Ian Maxtone-Graham Executive Producer Matt Selman Executive Producer Tony A. Goodman Executive Producer John Frink Executive Producer George Meyer Executive Producer Jeff Ruediger Executive Producer Ian M. Fischer Co-Executive Producer Kevin Curran Co-Executive Producer J. Stewart Burns Co-Executive Producer Kevin McMullan Co-Executive Producer Michael Price Co-Executive Producer David Leary Co-Executive Producer Bill Odenkirk Co-Executive Producer Patrick Hudson Co-Executive Producer Marc Wilmore Co-Executive Producer Wayne Ingram Co-Executive Producer Joel H. Cohen Co-Executive Producer Harter Ryan Co-Executive Producer Ron Hauge Co-Executive Producer Samuel Crosby Co-Executive Producer Rob LaZebnik Co-Executive Producer David Rippy Co-Executive Producer Matt Warburton Co-Executive Producer Bong Manese Co-Executive Producer Jeff Westbrook Co-Executive Producer Chris Rippy Co-Executive Producer Brian Kelley Supervising Producer Larina Jean Adamson Supervising Producer Kevin Holme Supervising Producer Jerome K. Jones Supervising Producer Julian Chaney Consulting Producer Tim Long Consulting Producer Wallace H. Wachi Jr. Consulting Producer Carolyn Omine Consulting Producer David Lewis Consulting Producer Don Payne Consulting Producer Tony A. Goodman Consulting Producer Dan Castellaneta Consulting Producer Luis Escobar Producer Dan Greaney Producer Ian M. Fischer Producers Tom Gammill Max Pross Producer Bruce C. Shelley Producer Mike Scully Producer George Meyer Producer David Mirkin Producer Mike Reiss Producer Lance Hoke Consulting Producer David Silverman Supervising Director Mike B. Anderson Produced by Richard Raynis Produced by Jack Humphries Produced by Angelo Laudon Produced by Bonita Pietila Produced by Denise Sirkot Produced by Sandy Petersen Produced by Richard Sakai Written by John Holmquist Matt Scadding Robert E. Stanton Directed by Edwin Aguilar Angelo Laudon Stephan Zupkas Executive Producer Dave Pottinger Executive Producer Al Jean Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voices Robert Dowley Jr. Samuel L. Jackson Scarlett Johannson Joe Mantegna Kevin Michael Richardson Marcia Wallace Also Starring Jim Cummings Ian M. Fischer Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Maggie Roswell Russi Taylor Animation Producers Tom Klein Andrea Romero Animation Post Producer Rick Polizzi Film Roman Executive Producer Jay Fukuto Executive Story Editor Valentina L. Garza Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Animation Co-Producer Richard K. Chung Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Alexander Duke Brian J. Kaufman Theme By Danny Elfman Music By Alf Clausen Original Casting By Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Assistant Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Post Production Assistant Joe Saunders Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Norm Macleod Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Mark Linden Tara A. Paul Production Mixer Ron Evans Sound Recorder Tim Lauber Music Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Richard Lorenzana Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround™ Assistants to Mr. Brooks Lisa Walder Josh Bornstein Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Colin Contreary Assistant to the Producers Sergio Guerra Matt Marshall Eliza Hooper Michael D. Mitchell Mindi Lee Andrea Schell Animation Produced By Film Roman a Starz Company Overseas Production by Rough Draft Chang, Myung Nam Overseas Animation Director Assistant Director Chris Clements Lead Animation Timer Robert Ingram Animation Timers Patrick Buchanan David A. Cherry Bryan A. Hehmann Mike Kidd Dave Pottinger Additional Timers Timothy Bailey Sam Im Technical Director Rob Oliver Retake Director K.C. Johnson Storyboard Supervisors Sherm Cohen Richard Geldreich Mark Walton Storyboard Artists John Achenbach Scott Alberts Graeme Devine Mark Ervin Andrew P. Foster Sean McDuffie Storyboard Revisionist Steven Dean Moore Erick Tran Erik C. Wiese Animatic Layout Artists Jung A. Anderson Norman P. Auble Luis Escobar Eric Koening Gene Kohler Jr. Davy Lauterbach Juan R. Martinez Mike Morris Brian F. Sousa Tommy Tejeda Animatic Editor Roger Injarusorn Background Designers Lynna Blankenship Sean Coons Brad J. Crow Hugh MacDonald Thonny Namuonglo Debbie Peterson Charles Ragins Aaron Springer Character Designers Dale Hendrickson David A. Cherry Bryan A. Hehmann Eric S. Keyes Kevin Moore Kevin M. Newman Shawn Lohstroh Timothy A. Deen Charles Tinney Tommy Tejeda Anthony Bell Ed Bell Robert Fermier David J. Bettner Paul D. Bettner Joe Wack Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Designers Aaron Keppel Darrel Bowen Angelo Starboy John Krause Samuel Crosby Kevin Moore Lead Character Layout Artists Caroline Cruikshank Vance Hampton Dane Romley Ralph Sosa Character Layout Artists Michael Bean Tommy Bean Oscar Cervantes Greg Checketts Casey Coffey Pete "Kid Flash" Gomez Lance Kramer Ryan Rivette Brian F. Sousa Lead Background Layout Artists Jarod Daetwiler Mike Lachance Background Layout Artists Jake Dotson Ian M. Fischer Jabu Henderson David Lechuga Kenny Pittenger Roy Rabey Ian Wilcox CG Artist Brent M. Bowen Jake Dotson Roy Rabey FX Layout Artist Rosanna Lyons Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer Color Designers Eli Balser Anne Legge Assistant Color Designers Mike Battle Lisa S. Waggoner Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Digital Retakes Steve Mills Beth S. Morris Scene Planner Erika Isabel Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Assistant Editor Kurtis Kunsak Animation Associate Producer Jaspreet Dhillon Animation Production Managers Peter Gave Trista H. Navarro Animation Production Coordinator Amanda Byrnes-Higgs Animation Production Design Manager Derek Higgs Animation Production Design Supervisor Deanna Asato Animation Post-Production Supervisor Michael G. Mahan Animation Database Coordinator Eric Vesbit Animation Production Coordinators Robert Brunette Sean Patrick Rielly Rebecca Totman Animation Digital Production Coordinators Taylor Allen Elizabeth Ableson Matt Battle Animation Digital Production Assistants Ashley Bamburg Lejon Douroux Animation Production Assistants Sean Batton Jake Flores Nikki Isordia Brooks Stonestreet Matt Torres Angela Wixtrom Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Animation Production Associates Desiree E. Craig Anna Pagan Executive Director of IT Charles McCaskill IT Support Elaine D'Mari Digital Intermediate Colorist Level 3 Post, Larry Field The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #MABF17 ''' COPYRIGHT ©2010 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. '''N.A.B. Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks GRACIE FILMS IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th CENTURY FOX TELEVISION A News Corporation Company. Category:Season 22 credits Category:Credits